Superman
by Nana Yzch-Villa
Summary: FemSasuXNaru Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sadar bahwa aku sudah terikat denganmu sejak dulu. Matamu yang biru mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang pernah mengisi relung hatiku. Mungkin dulu kau adalah pasanganku. Dan aku harap sekarang 'pun begitu.


Terinspirasi dari pilem SUPERMAN yang diulang di Tra*s TV tadi malem. Wkwkwk

Maaf ancur. Mungkin ini namanya drabble yah~ :D

Oke, langsung aja deh: 

_Superman © Nana YzCh-Alrenia 2010  
Naruto© si bos  
Dedicated for: 18th month Nana's life In FFn *woot?*, My Special Man #diludahin1kampung  
Inspirated by: Superman Returns  
Warning: Alternative Universe (AU), STRAIGHT, GENDER BLENDING, OOC, ONESHOT, unjelasness, gajeness.  
Main Pairing: NaruXSasu, a little bit SasuXNeji, NaruXHina_

_Jadi disini saya mengambil beberapa potongan dari pilem itu.. ;D_

_DONT LIKE DON'T READ! _

_Sasuke jadi cewek disini. Gak boleh ada yang protes~ DX_

_AKAN DIBUAT VERSI HARVESTMOON-nya~ xDD_

Dear Superman:

Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sadar bahwa aku sudah terikat denganmu sejak dulu. Matamu yang biru mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang pernah mengisi relung hatiku. Mungkin dulu kau adalah pasanganku. Dan aku harap sekarang 'pun begitu.

Dear Diary

Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan Superman setelah sekian lama. Rambutnya kuning mengilap dan matanya yang biru bagai perpaduan matahari dan langit. Namun, mengapa ia kembali ke hidupku setelah aku berusaha melupakannya?

Ini sebuah ironi. Bahkan aku sudah mempunyai seorang anak sekarang. Setengah hatiku memberontak.

Aku ingat ketika kami bertemu di pesawat belum lama ini. Mungkin dia bertambah bodoh atau apa, tapi kenapa dia memakai celana dalam diluar? Tolol.

Pada saat itu pesawat kami hampir hancur dan dia yang menyelamatkannya. Setelah semuanya selamat, ia segera masuk dan menenangkan kami.

Ia segera masuk dan sok sok-an menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Namun aku sempat melihatnya mengeluarkan Pocket Indonesia-English Dictionary. Aku tahu itu kamus karena itu sama persis seperti punyaku sesaat dia membacanya. Tentu saja dengan kecepatan superman. Lalu dengan yakin dia berkata.

"_You okey are?" _oke, harus kuakui itusangat bodoh. Tapi tanpa kusadari dia melah mendekatiku. Seperti hendak menciun keningku. Ak sih tenang-tenang saja, namun ketika mengingat sesuatu aku mulai menjauh darinya. _Bukankah sebuah kecupan dari Superman bisa menghancurkan tulang tengkorakmu?'_ aha! Setelah itu dia langsung kabur entah kemana.

Hari berikutnya aku mulai sadar bahwa Superman itu Naruto. Ah, bodohnya aku. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang lain yang memiliki rambut kuning dan mata biru selain dia? Oke, aku bodoh tapi tentu saja dia jauh lebih bodoh dari pada aku. Hm.. tapi tingkahnya yang pemberani membuatku menyadari sesuatu. 'apakah ia adalah seorang ninja dikehidupan sebelunya?' oke. Jika ia seorang ninja, pasti ninja yang suka membuat onar. Tak salah lagi.

Tapi, dari pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku sudah merasa terikat padanya. Ah, apakah dulu dia adalah pasanganku? Ya mungkin. Dan apabila kami berada di jaman ninja, pasti saat itu aku adalah seorang kunoichi tercantik yang pernah ada. Haha..

Oke, aku tahu ia itu bodoh. Orang pintar mana yang tidak bisa menghabisi Orochimaru? Semua orang pintar bisa menumbangkannya. Orang bodoh mana yang tak dapat menumbangkan Orochimaru? Semua orang bodoh tak dapat melakukannya. Aku yakin itu. Malah saking bodohnya ia malah membiarkan Orochimaru membuat sebuah pulau baru—atau bahkan benua. Ya yang bodoh.

Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan cintanya? Aku mempunyai seorang anak yang sering sakit-sakitan—Hanabi. Dan seorang suami super cool yang dapat menuruti apa 'pun mauku—Neji Hyuuga. Haha..

Bagaimana mungkin pada jaman sebelumnya aku bisa terpikat olehnya? Ah, oke. Itu tidak masuk perhitungan. Mungkin aku menyukai caranya memakai celana dalam. Atau caranya menata rambut saat mejadi Superman. Seleraku ternyata rendahan sekali.

Namun belakangan ini ditempatku bekerja—Konoha Post—aku jarang sekali menemkan suamiku ada disana. Satu fakta yang kutemukan, di mulai berkencan dengan direktur disini. Nona Tenten. Sudahlah, aku tak peduli. Kini hari-hariku dipenuhi oleh Superman-ku.

Akhirnya, Neji mengizinkanku untuk menikahi Superman, hm, mungkin kata lainnya bisa kita sebut Poliandri. Tapi dengan syarat ia juga akan menikahi Ten-ten. Oke, siapa peduli?

Dan hari itu, secara terang-terangan aku melamar Superman Naruto-ku (tidak ada larangan wanita yang melamar dluan, bukan?). Betapa terkejutnya aku, ketika mengetahui bahwa ia sudah memiliki seorang pasangan. Hinata namanya. Ah ya, bukankah ia anak buah Orochimaru?

Tapi ah, sudah kukatakan bahwa ia itu bodoh.

Bodoh namun kuat.

Bisa kubuktikan.

Pada saat Orochimaru membuat pulau—atau benua—ia mengangkatnya ke luar angkasa, ini bagian kuatnya. Ia menggangkatnya di luar angkasa dan membiarkannya begitu saja, ini bodohnya. Bagaimana kalau sewaktu-waktu dia menabrak bumi? Bagaimana kalau sewaktu-watu dia menabrak Mars, mendorongnya, mengubah jalur planet itu dan planet itu menabrak bumi? Tau yang terparah pulau—benua—itu menabrak matahari, mengubah jalur revolusinya, lalu matahari itu menabrak bumi dan seluruh peradaban musnah? Oke, yang terakhir itu adalah bagian yang sangat mustahil.

Hm, sudahlah aku meminta Naruto untuk per-poligami saja, seperti aku. Dan dia menyetujuinya.

Tak lama kemudian pernikahan diadakan. Kami merencanakan pernikahan di Planet Kripton. Segala sesuatu sudah disiapkan. Undangan sudah disebar. Hanya tinggal resepsinya saja.

Ketika hari H tiba, kami menunggu di bawah sebuah gua—tak ada mesjid atau gereja disana—untuk resepsi. Semua orang yang kami kenal diundang. Sebelumnya, kami mengundang seorang penghulu yang sangat terkenal di bumi. Oke. Tinggal menunggu mereka.

2 hari kemudian, tak ada yang datang. Bahkan _event organizer _yang sudah kami bayar mahal pun tak kunjung kemari. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Tak ada maskapai penerbangan yang melayani penerbangan ke planer abnormal ini.

Satu hal lagi. Ternyata Superman Naruto itu benar-benar bodoh.

The End

742 Words (Story Only)

Hanya unek-unek biasa~ =..=

Review?


End file.
